csofandomcom_id-20200214-history
Package
package adalah satu set yang terdiri dari dua atau lebih senjata, peralatan atau barang. Hal ini dapat dibeli oleh salah dengan poin tunai atau dalam game poin. Pemain yang membeli satu set tertentu akan menerima item yang dinyatakan di dalamnya. Selain set untuk gameplay normal, ada juga zombie sets yang dapat digunakan untuk mode zombie. Normal sets All Weapons Set= Setelah membeli set ini, pemain akan mendapatkan semua senjata original Counter-Strike dan versi BETA di Counter-Strike Online weapons: *Daewoo USAS-12 *H&K MP7 *Daewoo K1A *VSK-94 *Dragunov In some regions this set only unlocks the original weapons in Counter-Strike. |-| All Weapons OBT Set= Setelah membeli set ini, pemain akan mendapatkan semua senjata original Counter-Strike dan versi BETA di Counter-Strike Online weapons: *Daewoo USAS-12 *H&K MP7 *Daewoo K1A *VSK-94 *Dragunov *FN SCAR L *XM8 Carbine |-| World Best Set= Setelah membeli ini mengatur pemain akan mendapatkan: *M4A1 *AK-47 *AWP *Desert Eagle |-| Rookie Set= Setelah membeli ini mengatur pemain akan mendapatkan: *Five-seveN *Beretta 92G Elite II *Benelli M4 *MAC-10 *Galil *FAMAS F1 *QBB-95 |-| Fast Attack Set= Set ini membuka: *TMP *MAC-10 *Galil *FAMAS *Desert Eagle |-| Short Range Set= Set ini membuka: *Desert Eagle *Benelli M3 *Benelli M4 *UMP45 *FN P90 |-| Variable Set= Set ini membuka: *XM8 Carbine *FN SCAR L *Dragunov SVD *VSK-94 *Daewoo K1A *Daewoo USAS-12 |-| Special Set= Set ini membuka: *Benelli M4 *FN P90 *SG552 *Steyr AUG A1 |-| Best Rifle Set= Set ini membuka: *Colt M4A1 for Counter-Terrorists. *AK-47 for Terrorists. |-| CT Set= Counter-Terrorist Set membuka: *Five-seveN *Daewoo K1A *FAMAS F1 *Colt M4A1 *Steyr AUG A1 *SIG SG550 Sniper *VSK-94 |-| TR Set= Terrorist Set membuka: *Beretta 92G Elite II *Daewoo USAS-12 *Galil *AK-47 *SIG SG552 *G3SG1 *Dragunov |-| Vintage Collection= Vintage Collection membuka senjata World War II: *Luger P08 *Thompson M1928 |-| Pistol Set= Set ini memebuka: *P228 *Desert Eagle *Five-seveN *Dual Elites |-| Shotgun Set= Set ini memebuka: *Benelli M4 *Benelli M3 *Daewoo USAS-12 |-| SMG Set= Set ini memebuka: *FN P90 *UMP45 *Daewoo K1A |-| Sniper Set= Setelah membeli set ini, pemain akan mendapatkan semua senjata original Counter-Strike dan versi BETA di Counter-Strike Online senapan sniper dengan kombinasi Desert Eagle. |-| Assault Rifle Set= Set ini memebuka: *Galil *FAMAS F1 *AK-47 *Colt M4A1 *SIG SG552 *Steyr AUG A1 |-| Machine gun Set= Set ini membuka: *M249 *QBB-95 |-| Event-based sets Power Dual SKULL-3 Package= Power Dual SKULL-3 Package includes the power of SKULL-3 with 300,000 game points. |-| |-| Cart Rider Best Friend= :Main article: Cart Rider Best Friend Package. A recommended package from the best cart riders Dao and Bazzi. It contains of Lightning Dao-1 (Unlimited) and Lightning Bazzi-1 (Unlimited). Additional Dao Grenade (Unlimited) will be provided when you purchase the package. Available in limited period. |-| Dragon Set= :Main article: Dragon Set. The player can get M4A1 Dragon, AK-47 Dragon and Dragon Knife after purchasing this set, but with different durations in each region. |-| Lightning Zombie Gun= :Main article: Lightning Zombie Gun Package. This package allow you to buy Lightning HZ-1 and Lightning LZ-1 with a discount price. |-| Journey to the West= :Main article: Journey to the West. This package includes Zhu Bajie Minigun, Sha Wujing Dual Handgun and Ruyi Stick. When a player uses the whole set, the red dot will light up and he/she will get the following bonus: *Zhu Bajie Minigun's delay speed reduces 30% *Higher damage for Sha Wujing Dual Handgun and Ruyi Stick Survival Tools= :Main article: Survival Tools Package. Purchasing this package will unlock Machete, Crowbar and Claw Hammer for use in other modes. |-| World War II Set A= :Main article: World War II Set A. After purchasing this set, the player will get the Mosin-Nagant, Mauser C96, MG42 and MP40 for permanent with a discount. |-| World War II Set B= :Main article: World War II Set B. After purchasing this set, the player will get the M1 Garand, M1918 BAR, Sten Mk2 and M1911 A1 for permanent with a discount. |-| Slasher + Eruptor= After purchasing this set, the player will get the Slasher and Eruptor for permanent with a discount. |-| Wizard of Oz= :Main article: Wizard of Oz. This package includes Oz Tin Robot Machine Gun, Oz Lion Pistol and Oz Scarecrow Pickaxe. When a player uses the whole set, he/she will get the following bonus: *Oz Tin Robot Machine Gun's maximum round increases to 200 (40 rounds/chamber) *Oz Lion Pistol's reload time and damage are enhanced *Oz Scarecrow Pickaxe's speed and damage are greatly increased Humans (normal and event sets) Fantastic Union Package= :Main article: Fantastic Union Package. Fantastic Union Package package includes Natasha and Jennifer for permanent. |-| Double Agent Package= :Main article: Double Agent Package. Double Agent Package unlocks: *Choi Ji Yoon (30 days) *Ritsuka (30 days) |-| Angel vs Devil package= :Main article: Angel vs Devil package. Angel vs Devil package unlocks Criss and Yuri for permanent with 20% discount from original price. |-| Master of Disguise= :Main article: Master of Disguise. Master of Disguise unlocks May and Erika permanently with 20% discount. |-| Exorcism Legends= :Main article: Exorcism Legends. Exorcism Legends package includes Fernando with Holy Bomb and Blair with Silver Luger for limited time only, permanent in some regions. |-| Marine Force= :Main article: Marine Force. Marine Force package includes Lucia and Enzo with 100.000 Tiancity points for permanent. |-| Double Casual Package= :Main article: Double Casual Package. Double Casual Package unlocks two better modeled characters of Natasha and Jennifer. |-| Pirate Devils Set= :Main article: Pirate Union. This set unlocks both Michaela and Raven for permanent and a reward of 300.000 Tiancity points will be given to the buyer. |-| Soccer Woman Set= :Main article: Soccer Woman Set. This set unlocks both Choi Ji Yoon (Soccer) (permanent) and Yuri (Soccer) (permanent) with 20% discount. They have agility and stamina bonus in soccer mode as well as start bonus. Mercenary Set= :Main article: Mercenary Set. This set offers both Walter and Carlito for permanent with discounted price. |-| Spicy and Sexy Set= :Main article: Spicy and Sexy Set. The set includes: Michaela (Limited Edition) (permanent) + Choi Ji Yoon (Limited Edition) (permanent). The package is only sales during event period. |-| Meister Package= :Main article: Meister Package. This set unlocks both Henry and Gunsmith for permanent. |-| CSO Assistant= :Main article: CSO Assistant. This set unlocks both Jim and Soy for permanent with discounted price. Zombie Sets Ultimate Slayer= :Main article: Ultimate Slayer. Ultimate Slayer unlocks M134 Minigun for permanent, Strong Lifepower, Excellent Genes, Bomb Specialist and Gruesome Assassin sets for 30 days. |-| Strong Lifepower= :Main article: Strong Lifepower. When in human form, the player can hold up ammunition for 1.5 times than normal. After turning into a zombie, the player who purchased this set has health up to 1,000 points and armor up to 100 points. |-| Excellent Genes= :Main article: Excellent Genes. After purchasing this set, the human player can jump higher than normal, as high as a zombie can. After the player turns into a zombie, the player's Health Power (HP) is increased from 50% to 70%. |-| Bomb Specialist= :Main article: Bomb Specialist. Bomb Specialist gives a player the ability to carry two HE Grenades in a time when in human form and after becoming a zombie, the player can equip Zombie Grenade. Gruesome Assassin= :Main article: Gruesome Assassin. After purchasing this set, the player can equip Nata Knife as a melee weapon. If turns into a zombie, the player will turn into Light Zombie. : This set was removed after the Free Update patch. |-| Merciless Destruction= :Main article: Merciless Destruction. After purchasing this set, the human player can equip hammer. If affected, the player turns into Heavy Zombie. : This set was removed after the Free Update patch. |-| Zombie Class Package= :Main article: Zombie Class Package. Unlocks Gruesome Assassin and Merciless Destruction for 30 days and Zombie Double Up. |-| Demented Doctor= :Main article: Demented Doctor. *'Human': Sprint ability. *'Zombie': Psycho Zombie. : This set was removed after the Free Update patch. Fire and Curse= :Main article: Fire and Curse. *'Human': Firebomb. *'Zombie': Voodoo Zombie. : This set was removed after the Free Update patch. |-| Battle Veteran= :Main article: Battle Veteran. When bought, the player can do 30% more attack damage to zombies as default damage and can be increased to 230% (purple) when Morale Boost increases. When turning into a zombie and killed, the player can revive with no waiting time. |-| Terrifying Terror= :Main article: Terrifying Terror. *'Humans': Deadly Shot. *'Zombie': Deimos. : This set was removed after the Free Update patch. |-| Brutal Slayer= :Main article: Brutal Slayer. *'Human': Bloody Blade. *'Zombie': Ganymede. : This set was removed after the Free Update patch. Pain Dominator= :Main article: Pain Dominator. The sixth zombie set that activates Bloody Blade ability for Human while activates Banshee for zombie. Only available to be bought for 3, 10 and 30 days. : This set was removed after the Free Update patch. |-| Death Guide= :Main article: Death Guide. The seventh zombie set that activates the Deadly Shot ability for Human while activates Stamper for zombie. Only available to be bought for 3, 10 and 30 days. : This set was removed after the Free Update patch. |-| Z-Virus Transfectant= This set unlocks Venom Guard and Sting Finger for limited time with 20% discount prize. : This set was removed after the Free Update patch. |-| Shadow Conqueror= :Main Article: Shadow Conqueror. Shadow Conqueror is a set which features Night Stalker and Spin Diver, exclusively for Zombie 4: Darkness in Counter-Strike Online. Horror and Madness= :Main Article: Horror and Madness. Horror and Madness is an exclusive set for Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies. It allows players to use both Deimos and Ganymede classes. : This set was removed after the Free Update patch. Zombie Scenario Nightmare Journey Package :Main article: Nightmare Journey Package. This set unlocks Nightmare key for one day and purchases 30 Code Decoders. Kategori:Counter-Strike Online Indonesia Wiki